disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chasing the Stormchaser
"Chasing the Stormchaser" is the first segment of the forty-ninth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on April 8, 2017 alongside "Galactech: Loretta‘s Lost BraceLex", and is the first segment of the nineteenth episode in the second season. Plot Upon arriving at Galactic School, Dr. Consilium tasks Miles and his classmates to make some holo-videos to add to the school's Storysphere, an interactive magazine or newspaper. Giving them different subjects, Haruna chooses to do a story on sports, Mirandos chooses to do one on technology, Blodger will do one on food, and Miles and Loretta will interview someone. The class has only till the weekend to find a story, and are all reminded to find the little things that make the story special. Miles and Loretta look forward to their assignment. Miles had just upgraded his Questcom's video mode, and Loretta is really good at asking questions. The two of them decide to interview someone who is brave, smart, and adventurous, but cannot decide on who. Miles recommends Admirals Watson and Crick, Bootjet Groovestar or their Aunty Frida, but still cannot make a decision. They know so many "stellarific" people worth interviewing, it is hard for them to choose. So they turn to their parents, who come up with a few good suggestions and recommend interviewing Dr. Zephyr Skye, Tomorrowland's best meteorologist. Miles and Loretta agree on interviewing Dr. Z. While Phoebe and Leo go out on a supply run to the Tethoscape, Miles and Loretta, accompanied by M.E.R.C., take the Photon Flyer to Planet Malbora where Dr. Z is studying the intense weather conditions. They arrive at her ship and come aboard. Following the sound of thunder, the three of them find Dr. Z in her lab, working on a holographic wave. Dr. Z is delighted to meet Miles, Loretta and M.E.R.C. in person, as well delighted to be interviewed about her work. The interview begins with Dr. Z explaining her preparations for her trip down to Malbora. According to her, the storm of the millennium is brewing down on the surface and she will be the first one to study it. While wild weather is fantastic, she tells Miles and Loretta that it is always important to go in ready when stormchasing. Miles records some video of Dr. Z's lab, but M.E.R.C. keeps trying to get himself in the picture. Suddenly, Dr. Z's computers report that the storm is about peak. With volunteered help from Miles, Loretta and M.E.R.C., Dr. Z pilots her ship into the storm to begin research. Upon nearing the surface, Miles and Loretta can see an whole ocean of foam. According to Dr. Z, due to the usually strong winds the sea has been turning up huge amounts of it. Since that much foam can gum up engines and tech, they are cautious not go in too close. Upon deploying satellite and weather instruments, they receive an incoming call from Dr. Z's friend from the academy, Tiki Torch Yeager, who is on the surface surfing the intense waves. Tiki is a stormchaser as well, but instead of studying them he surfs them which can get him into some trouble. He tells them that the boosters on his blastboard are out and he is trapped. Dr. Z takes her hoverbike down to the surface while Miles, Loretta and M.E.R.C. remain on the ship. As she does so, Miles records everything. Dr. Z makes to Tiki and passes him a cable to attach to his blastboard so she can tow him out. Suddenly, the winds start to get stronger and the waves get even bigger. The engines and equipment on Dr. Z's bike is disabled after both she and Tiki go under a huge wave of foam. They are stranded on the waves and are unable to call for help. Miles and Loretta are already aware of their situation, and fly in with the ship's grappling claw. Unfortunately, Dr. Z and Tiki are unable to reach the claw and notice they are heading for the cliffs. Since they can't pull them out, Miles decides they should go and get them themselves. M.E.R.C. is left piloting the ship, and Miles and Loretta head down, attached to some cables, to save Dr. Z and Tiki. The waves get more intense as Miles and Loretta swim to their rescue, and after going under a couple of waves, they manage to hoist the two stormchasers to safety. After making it to try land, Dr. Z and Tiki thank Miles, Loretta and M.E.R.C. for saving them. Suddenly, Miles and Loretta just remembered that they didn't film any of the rescue, which would have made a good story to their holo-video. However, Dr. Z was able to film everything with her ship's camera, and allows them to use her video for their story. Later on at Galactic School, the day for the class to present their holo-videos had arrived. Miles and Loretta are the first to present their holo-video of their interview with Dr. Z and their rescue mission. Cast *Justin Felbinger as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Sam Lavagnino as Blodger Blopp *Issac Brown as Haruna Kitumba *Ivy Bishop as Mirandos *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C., Tiki Torch Yeager *Ginger Zee as Dr. Zephyr Skye *LeVar Burton as Dr. Consilium Goofs *During the opening, Miles arrives at class with M.E.R.C., and after Dr. Consilium enters the scene M.E.R.C. is not seen again until Miles and Loretta return to the Stellosphere. Gallery MERC Loretta and Miles.jpg Chasing a Stormchaser 1.png Chasing the Stormchaser 2.jpg Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes